dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Common Events
Introduction There are a lot of events that can happen in Dinosaur Simulator, but these are just a few. Note that if you see some of the more deadly events happening and you're not in it, do not try to stop them. Just stay away as far as possible (unless it's, like, a baby trike or loggers and stuff. If it is, you're good.). Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus Attacks Sometimes a player enters a game, spawns in as an elder Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and starts to create mayhem on the server by flying around and killing anything they'll see. If they encounter an adult animal then they'll fly above it, staying out of it's range that way it'll be easier and spamming AOE attacks until the enemy dies. The best way to combat them is to fight fire with fire, basically choosing the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus as well or get a pack of friends to swarm the Quetzalcoatlus with a group of Hatzegopteryx. used to be Rare 'due to the lack of people that had this skin, but this has become 'Common with the Black Friday of 2017. Middle Lake Ambushes Sometimes an powerful aquatic creature (Usually a Mosasaurus or a Pliosaurus) station themselves at mid of the Default Map and ambush dinosaurs that come close to drink. This is particularly lethal to small or baby dinosaurs, that are killed in seconds or grabbed in their jaws and dragged into the depths of the lake. With the addition of the subterranean tunnel to mid-lake these attacks are becoming more and more common. Mid ambushes can be easily stopped if you have a elder baro, but this should not be attended if there are several aquatic predators, let alone a whole pack. Sometimes the animals responsible can also be Sharks, Crocodiles, Prognathodon, and rarely, Tusoteuthis. Common Menu Loggers Menu Loggers are a type of Logger who instead of exiting the game will go back to the menu and most often get called out for it. They will normally go back to the menu of the game as they're being chased or if they spot an enemy. This behavior is understandable and explained by them not wanting to lose their animals. Common. Game Loggers This is the second type of Logger which doesn't go back to the menu but quits the game instead. They do this if they're on low health while fighting someone. But don't think that there aren't any consequences after them quitting. The game will punish their animals that they logged out as to become juveniles or babies depending on the health. Yellow for juveniles and Red for babies. Green health is unaffected. After they log in they still keep the days that they survived as the logged animal but they will start off younger. This behavior is explainable by them trying to not lose their animals. [Very Common.] Teamers/"Wanna Team?" These are probably the least dangerous of the rest of the events here though they can be annoying. They are players which sometimes come to the strongest pack/player on the server and ask them if they can join their pack and simply spamming "Team?" or "Wanna team?". They are most often baby animals or newbies which are very scared to be in the in-game world. They probably just want to elder their animals, and want some company. They can also bite sometimes to get your attention but they nearly always die afterwards after you attack it.Common. Another type of teamer are newbies that, for the same reason as the other type, want to have company and are scared to survive alone. They join the server, spawn in, and start a pack. They then invite random people who they think are good/pros at the game (most often, users with interesting/cool usernames). Usually, the requests will be declined, but the people who are willing to join- well, join. On rare occasions, the pack leader will invite a user over and over again until they join the pack. Some players that invite you to their pack might kill you when you are close to them or join their pack.Uncommon. Carnivore War Zone This usually happens when two strong dinos, like Indoms/Albino Terrors and Megavores kill everything within sight. These usually occur near the middle of the map, and can happen with any strong dinos like the Giganotosaurus or Tyrannosaurus Rex. Unlike the Barosaurus rampages, these are much more easily stopped, since any player with a strong dinosaur like a sauro, baro, or oreo, could put an end to this. Any other player with Megavore or Albino Terror could also stop this by killing them. However, this is much harder when there are clans or packs of carnivores such as the Giga. Killing a whole pack would require many more players. [Very Common] Winter Massacre Usually in the winter, many players begin to starve or die because ferns are almost nowhere in the map to be found and tree leaves are inedible. and it gets worst when the water freezes and they are stuck under it. This is great for carnivores or omnivores, as their deaths provide plenty of easy food for them to eat. It is highly suggested that you switch to be a carnivore or omnivore dinosaur so that you may live or to fill up your hunger bar during Autumn. in most servers Starvation This usually happens when there are less players on a server, and the only available food source are little green lizards and baby triceratops' and other small dinosaurs. An easy way to prevent this from happening is to simply join another server with more people, or killing NPCs. [Somewhat common] KOSer Packs These events usually occur when one pack of dominant dinosaurs, usually carnivores, along with a few baros, KOSes (Kills on sight). They constantly move around the map and KOS everything that moves for fun. Few players try to stop them, but stopping a pack of eight or more Giganotosauruses, Albino Terrors, or Megavores is pretty hard. These packs lure players near them by kindly saying "hi" or "wanna join?" and then brutally killing them as soon as they come close. But, unlike the barosaurus rampages or Carnivore war zones, these Death packs, nearly never die down! Even if almost half of them are killed by a competing pack, most players have an extra elder or two, and would just work from there. The only way for them to stop is usually if too many pack members leave, or when the pack breaks or all other players have elder Barosaurus. Pro-tip: If you're being held, spam space and run really fast away. Common Common KOSers Many players will often hunt for sport (KOS), (sometimes) bragging about what they kill. Usually, they hunt weaker dinosaurs, leave them there (if they pick you up but don't eat you, they may be hunting for a pack or making a food storage, not hunting for fun. Also they may get attacked by a dino, so they leave you to defend themselves), and hunt more; with little to no reason except "for fun". Since they typically hunt alone, it's easy to kill one with a dinosaur at their strength level. (Don't mistake these for dinosaurs hunting for their pack-- often, packs have to constantly hunt to keep their members alive.) Most hunters get bored after a while and leave the server, or get attacked and die (or leave the server, too.) Pro-tip: If you're being held, spam space and run really fast away. [Very Common] Death From Above Sometimes Quetzalcoatlus (Particularly Fantasy and Kaiju) or Hatzegopteryx players get a little trolley and stalk packs of small or baby dinosaurs. They then swoop down and grab one of them, proceeding to fly away with them in the mouth and killing them in the air. They also attack bigger dinosaurs babies and will kill them if the parents don't succeed in fending them off. (although I have no clue what makes a non-animating NPC so special that it will be fended off) This can be a difficult task, as one hit from the flying predator is enough to grab hold of the young one, and getting out of reach is an easy task for them after that. It is lucky that Quetzalcoatlus and Hatzegopteryx usually are pretty skittish and don't fight big dinosaurs. Common Nibblers This one is exactly what it says on the tin: Dinos who nibble you. Trikes are very common, as are ornis. More experienced nibblers will use Arizonasaurus or Achillobator. Pteranodon, especially Decomposers, are also common. Common Barosaurus Rampages Sometimes Barosaurus ( Or other strong dinosaurs ) can group in one area, usually at mid, and kill everything that comes near them. These rampages are very hard to stop, but it can with enough strong dinos like Megavores or Albino Terrors, although it might take time if there are a load of elder Baro's, The best thing to do is leave them alone or find a new server. [Somewhat Common] Trike Killers A common occurrence is small dinosaurs, usually baby Triceratops although it can be arizonas or achillos, will dart up to players, attack them then retreat, trying to kill the players. These can be stopped by picking them up and biting them, or using AOE ( Area of Effect, can damage everything within your attack range), by pressing "1" whenever they come close. Common Trickery These people, normally KOSers, trick you into coming near them, only to kill you. Some people have thought of more complex ways of doing this. The most normal version of this is when bigger dinosaurs say wanna team, getting you to come near them. But then, you are attacked and most likely killed. Another form of trickery is when you kill something for food (or defence) and they attack you, saying your a KOSer. [Uncommon] Server Packs This happens when one person makes a pack and invites everyone over and over until everyone (Or almost everyone) in the server is in the pack. If you are a dinosaur not in the pack, it is recommend not going near the nest, or expect to be ambushed by a ton of dinosaurs, likely ending up in your death. These packs are almost unstoppable. [Somewhat Common] Dinosaur Wars Sometimes the two dominating packs kill the leader of both packs, and because of this, They start a war to settle their differences. What will usually happen is everybody in both packs will get their strongest dinosaurs, and some members will get either a Range Glitch dinosaur or a skin with a buff, or get a Mosasaurus or Pliosaurus into the wall. They either fight in the Middle of the map, or in some other place, either the island with the tree on it, as to not get attacked by other dinosaurs that cannot swim well, or the tiny forest. If you get caught up in the middle of the battle zone, it is recommended to leave as soon as you can. If you're there before when you see them run in then run out of where they are or swim/fly out. Uncommon Sauro Protectors They are KOSers that will go next to an NPC Sauroposeidon. The dinosaurs that do this most often do this are the ones that usually KO's themselves, like the Mammoth, Albino Terror, and Megavore. After they go near the Sauroposeidon, they will make a nest there and go to the menu. While there, they will wait for someone (usually a weaker carnivore, like Allosaurus or Tyrannotitan), to attack the NPC, and when they do, they will spawn in and attack the player until he/she dies. Uncommon. Pack Wars Not to be confused with the other pack events, All packs will fight each other, making the server full of chaos. The only way to end this is to either beat all of the other packs, or get a really powerful dino and kill anyone else. Uncommon Braggers Braggers are people who brag about their rare skins, making players who don't have valuable trading tokens feel bad. The victim gets so upset that he/she wants to kill the bragger, but they kill the victim with a powerful rare dinosaur of theirs instead.' Common' Try-hards Who could forget the Try-hards? The Try-hards are people similar to Nibblers, but they actually have a reason to attack. They are normal people who will try to kill you or someone else with everything they have in their inventory; they even use baby animals to try and kill someone, which is where the name "Try-hard" comes from. Their main goal is to kill whoever killed them which most often makes them either leave the server or keep trying and trying until they report the person that killed them or again, leave. [Slightly Uncommon.] Friendly Battles This most often happens to Server Packs. Friends or random people ask each other if they would like to fight but not to the death, they will sometimes ask each other questions like "Wanna fight to yellow health?" or simply "Wanna fight?". They simply want to test out their skills, either for fun or to train which could help them one day in the future. They most often never use animals that do bleed damage like Spinosaurus or Baryonyx because the stacking bleeding could end one or both of them. [Slightly Rare.] Abandoned Servers Sometimes people leave the server because it gets boring or players aren't active. You can see an Abandoned server when the last text in chat is really old. Though sometimes there is that one player who stays. It's usually someone who is farming DNA or doesn't want to be attacked by anyone which is understandable. These are usually dinosaurs that fall victim to being attacked or people who just want to chill back and relax while farming DNA whilst not getting bothered or killed. Rare Floor Glitchers These are probably one of the worst types of enemy you want to fight. The Floor Glitchers are people who use nests to get inside of the map and kill people from under the floor which is an unfair though very smart way of dominating the server. One of the only ways to get rid of Floor Glitchers is to become one yourself and hunt them down. They can only swim until the sea level, which means that they cannot get you on some hills. The most commonly used animals to do this are the Pliosaurus and Mosasaurus, due to their damage, health, size, and oxygen. On occasion, larger sea monsters like the Shastasaurus and the Leedsichthys will floor glitch, although this is rarer as their large bulk makes floor glitching much harder to achieve. The funny thing is that in one of the recent maps known as Gallus Island there is a secret room under the map with a couple of signs with the captions "Go away, floor glitcher!" and "Glitch abusers not permitted!".' Rare.' Developers Sometimes an official Developer can enter a public server to have fun or in case of some Developers like Haxorua, KO's. They most often get loads of attention and the server starts coming around the dev dino. The server becomes peaceful, and all other activities stop, like hunting or KOSing. If there is one place in the server where everyone is, it is the where the Developer is. Rare. Hackers Hackers are users who download illegal software to obtain advantage over other players. The most common hack is teleporting, meaning they suddenly appear out from nowhere. Sometimes, there are hackers that turn their dinos invisible, and also making them invulnerable to attacks. Although that rarely ever happens, but who said it can’t? Rare False Hackers Those are the users that due to lag or another reason, is confused by the server as an hacker. They usually kill when the target is "idle". Common BURN THEM WITH FIRE Trickster Pack Inviters Sometimes in a server, you might want to think twice about join a pack, because the second you spawn at your nest, the leader could kick you out and everybody will start attacking you. Most likely resulting in death, but in some cases you survive their attack. Be cautious when someone invites you to a pack. Some ways to detect these Tricksters: If you joined their pack and they look like they are AFK but are still moving, stay alert. They might attack any second. If you joined a pack which doesn't want you in it at first but they invite you and they go to both your sides. Start running, they'll kick you out and start to attack you with all their might. (Somewhat Common) Pack "Parasites" If you invite a random person into your pack, be aware! They can leave any second and attack you and your pack members. They will join your pack first and start private chatting with their friend that could be in your pack and later thrash out and kill everyone in your pack. Some ways to detect these "Parasites": They look like they are AFK, but are still moving and ask you a weird question and try to get everybody to turn into a small dinosaurs and attack when you are weak. (Rare) Crocodile Packs Sometimes in a server, you may walk near a source of water, then have several if not a dozen or more crocodiles, all wanting to kill you. This has become much more popular as most crocs got remodels, especially Sarcosuchus. How to avoid: Stay away from large pools of water, or be quick at drinking water. (Common) Random Skynests Random Skynests are people who KOS and often sky nest people and come down with an apato and kill what it was trying to sky nest. After they have killed the victim, they break the nest or leave the pack to delete it, then they find another person to kill. How to avoid: Keep an eye on the sky. (Uncommon/Rare) KOS killers KOS killers are packs of dinosaurs that hunt down and kill kosers on purpose. Sometimes known as KOS busters. Usually are experienced players who do NOT kos. Sometimes KOS killers ask random people in the server for assistance on finding certain kosers. Sometimes, KOS killing packs will mistaken you for a KOSer, and start attacking you. Luckliy they usually stop when you start talking. (Rare) Baby death pack Baby death packs are packs full of small baby dinosaurs. Usually, triceratops, tyrannosaurus and sometimes giganotosaurus or even albino terrors. These packs can be big, sometimes up to 8 or 9 players in a pack. Because of their numbers, these baby death packs will KOS random people, and become dangerous, especially when you are being attacked by a lot of players at once. Luckily, usually a single elder Barosaurus can put a temporary end to this, as it was a lot of health, and its AOE attack should kill most of kosers. How to avoid: keep an eye out for small dinosaurs, and don't ignore them because they don't do a lot of damage. (Very Rare) Avinychus Servers This was something that just came up recently because of the new hybrid dinosaur: Avinychus. Avinychus or Avi does more damage than both a megavore and an albino terror, making it exceptionally dangerous. Some servers have lots of Avi's and they will KOS anyone they see. Because Avi is also fast and can glide, it is very hard to kill one, and almost impossible to kill a pack of these. How to avoid: look for out for an Avinychus, and quickly menu if any charge at you. If it is necessary leave they sever. (Uncommon) this information is false you can kill an AVI with a mammoth if you range it in a 1v1 or in normal wars range it ' Trollers Trollers are people with relativity strong dinosaurs, like Giganotosaurus, or Tyrannosaurus. However, they do not take initiative to KOS someone fully. They usually take a bite or two out of you until you start chasing them, and then suddenly menu. They then come back and start the whole thing up again. Usually only with lone dinosaurs. How to avoid: kill the trolls or outrun them. '(rare) Coward Kosers Coward kosers are people with good kosing dinos, like albino terror or avinychus, but almost always run when confronted. They like to talk trash in the chat, and then as soon as you hunt them down, they menu or log. Coward kosers are also known as bad kosers, as they are not very good at pvp, but still kos just for fun. How to avoid: avoid just like regular kosers, or kill them before they menu/log. (uncommon/rare) Sky Nest Trollers These people are really dangerous due to the fact they abuse the anti exploit feature, they do a Bubble nest really really high in the sky and invites people. and then they get someone with a dinosaur to finish off the Unlucky Player who spawned on the Nest, causing them to get heavily damaged due to the Anti-Exploit, If you see a bubble nest right up in the sky and you keep getting random invites, It is likely to be the Troller trying to get you killed. (Somewhat rare) Category:Mechanics Category:Common Events Category:Gameplay Category:Events